Rui Habashira
Rui Habashira (葉柱 ルイ, Habashira Rui) is the captain and a linebacker of the Zokugaku Chameleons, as well as a gang member. Appearance Habashira is noted mainly for his face which resembles that of a chameleon. He frequently opens his mouth and sticks his chameleon-like thin tongue out. His older brother is shown with a similar tongue, so it is likely that this is a genetic feature. Habashira has extremely long arms, probably the longest out of all of the linebackers. He has dark green/black hair slicked back in a typical delinquent style. Personality Though originally portrayed as a stereotypical delinquent-prone to act violently when angered, Habashira is later portrayed sympathetically when he is revealed to care deeply about the game of American football and to not be a simple brute. He is the only player on his team who is truly motivated to win, and in his first year on the team, he had to force his team to practice hard through threats and violence, because he could not gain their respect otherwise. Rather than holding a grudge against the Devil Bats after losing to them in their game early in the series, he only wishes to face them again in a game in the future, and even gives Sena a ride on his motorcycle during the Fall Tournament so he can help the Devil Bats win. In the anime, when Kanagushi has several students disguise themselves as Eyeshield 21 and sabotage the Chameleons, Habashira prevents his teammates from taking revenge on Eyeshield 21 and then on Kanagushi when he is exposed, so that the team will not be suspended from the tournament. Synopsis Zokugaku Arc Habashira visits Deimon High's football club in order to discuss a pre-scheduled match between the Chameleons and the Deimon Devil Bats. Youichi Hiruma, disguised as Eyeshield 21, purposely aggravates him, setting a bet of 5,000,000 yen for the winner. Habashira accepts, stating that he is even better than Seijūrō Shin, but as he leaves the building, he bumps into Sena Kobayakawa, who tells Habashira that Shin is the strongest linebacker. Annoyed, Habashira uses his long arms to reach for Sena's head, but Mamori Anezaki protects the latter. Habashira leaves to prepare for the next match. A few days later, the Chameleons arrive to play against the Devil Bats at Deimon High. Habashira tells the team to only focus on Eyeshield 21, the Devil Bat's ace. With the strategy of adapting to the other team's techniques, the Chameleons fewer points than the Devil Bats. At the end of the game, Hiruma asks for the 5 million, but as there is no way for them to pay that much, Hiruma forces the Chameleons to be his slaves instead. During the time between the Devil Bats's game with the Chameleons and the Sphinx, Habashira and the Chameleons, help Hiruma in various tasks, including being used as a taxi service and in football practice. The Chameleons watch the Taiyō Sphinx and Deimon Devil Bats's game at Taiyo High. After leaving the stadium, he and the rest of the Zokugaku Chameleons go to the Enoshima Stadium to watch the Oujou White Knights vs Shinryūji Naga game, but on the way, are stopped by Agon Kongo, who beats them up and trashes the bikes of the members. He later attends the Devil Bats vs Nasa Aliens/Nasa Shuttles match, supporting the former team. The Chameleons are let off of being Hiruma's slaves before the summer break begins to practice for their own matches. One and a half months later, Habashira helps Sena Kobayakawa return to his first Autumn Tokyo Tournament match, so that the Chameleons would later be able to play against a full Demon Bats team. Although they encounter a moving train on the way, Habashira rides the train and the cars on the highway to get to the stadium, but instead of dropping off Sena normally, he instead flings him into the stadium. Later on, during his own battle against Poseidon, though he continues to fight throughout the match, the other Chameleons are quick to give up, and they suffer a fast defeat. Habashira confronts Hiruma on how he is able to have such a successful team, while Habashira isn't, despite them using the same tactics to gain team members. At the awards ceremony, Habashira wins the award for the best defensive position (linebacker). Though he attends the Devil Bats vs Shinryūji Naga match, Habashira leaves in tears after seeing how well the Devil Bats are going. The night before the Christmas Bowl, Habashira overhears a group of people mentioning that Teikoku Alexanders supporters were building a snow monument. Habasira calls the Chameleons to Tokyo Stadium, telling them to bring some shovels, and the team builds the Devil Bats mascot overnight to honor the team. During Team Japan's World Cup tournament tryouts, Habashira decides to join the team but wraps himself up in bandages to hide his identity. In the final match versus Team America, Hiruma sends on Habashira to replace Seijūrō Shin, who had become injured because of Don. When he goes on the field, however, Habashira is instantly tackled due to his average body, something which Unsui Kongo notes as being similar to himself. Habashira is only able to help the team through distracting Team America for a moment before Sena quickly steals the ball. Two minutes until the end of the match, Habashira collapses, but Shin catches him and takes over. Two years later, he joins Zokuto University, where it is said that his grades and football skills dramatically increased. Trivia *Habashira most likely has the longest arms than any of the other linebackers. *Just as Hiruma uses with guns, Habashira uses a butterfly knife. *His father is an assemblyman, and is close to Harao's father's company. Category:Male Characters Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Quarterbacks Category:Linebacker Category:Zokugaku Chameleons Category:Team Japan